Choose Me
by neropanchi
Summary: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when rumor comes out that the guy he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. Now that the school's most charming bachelors have their heart set out on Harry, what is he to do! -FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE-
1. Chapter 1

**Choose M e**

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

Description: **_When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. Now that he's finally able to let loose, his close friendship with the seductive, charming, skilled, but guarded Blaise Zabini seems to get closer, and a new friendship with silent, intelligent, and beautiful Draco Malfoy blossoms._**

Chapter One: I've Come to Terms that All I See is a Hallucination

A/N: **Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING. Lastly, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, GhostWriter62, for editing this chapter. . You're amazing! Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter One: I've Come to Terms that All I See is a Hallucination

It wasn't every day that Protector of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, was in solitude. Let's face it, the last time he was able to just fly a broom on a Saturday morning was longer than three months ago. He hadn't even gotten a full night of sleep in Merlin knows how long, and he spent all weekend studying with Hermione and Ron for that dreaded Potions exam.

So, you can imagine just how desperately Harry needed sleep that dull, gray Monday morning in the Great Hall. His eggs seemed very unappetizing to him. Truthfully, at the moment, he'd rather just be asleep in his somewhat-comfortable bed. He came to notice that he really hadn't been eating as much as he ought to. Apparently, Hermione noticed, too.

"Harry!" Came her shocked voice, which would have made Harry jump out of his sleep-induced stagger, if not for the fact that he's heard it so many times and had just grown immune to it. "You haven't even touched your food! Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, m'fine," Harry murmured to his bushy-haired friend. "Just not that hungry."

"You need to eat, mate, you're skinnier than a twig," Ron stated from his pancake stuffed mouth. He then grabbed three more and stacked them on his plate. Hermione made a face of disgust.

"How can he eat anything, Ronald, when you're eating it all? Save some for the rest of England, will you?" Ron's cheeks turned pink at his girlfriend's statement but he kept on eating, blatantly making a show at shoving his face with the fluffy goodness. He earned a laugh from Harry and an eye roll from Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron, you're a pig."

A voice in front of the Golden Trio broke them out of their conversation. They turned to face a girl with fiery red hair.

"It embarrasses me to be called your sister."

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister as she sat in across from Harry, her eyes full of excitement. "So, Harry, what do you have planned for us Saturday?"

"Uh…Saturday?" Harry asked in confusion. The smile dropped from Ginny's face.

"Don't tell me you forgot we're going to Hogsmeade Saturday."

Harry did forget. It seemed to just…slip his mind. He had intended to rest in bed all weekend.

"Well…I was actually thinking I'd stay here," Harry admitted, hopeful that his girlfriend would understand. Ginny didn't mutter a word; she seemed frozen to the spot, her face unreadable. "Gin?" Harry reached out across the table to touch the red-haired Gryffindor, but she jumped up from the table, startling everyone, including Harry.

"You're lying to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper; Harry was almost sure he just imagined it. Harry wretched his hand back and gaped at her.

"W-what?"

"You're lying! I know you're cheating on me!" The Great Hall fell silent at the loud accusation. If no one was interested in the little conversation between the Gryffindor couple, they were now. Harry felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment and he felt hundreds of eyes on him. The silence that followed Ginny's cry was deafening. Hermione was the first to break it.

"Calm down, Ginny. What are you talking about?"

Ginny's face turned a vibrant red as she slammed her hand on the table spilling her cup of pumpkin juice.

"Your friend over here's a bloody poof! He cheated on me with Zabini! That…bloody Slytherin!" A collection of gasps spread throughout the eating area.

"Ginny…I-."

Ron cut him off. "Tell me this is some kind of joke, Harry."

Harry couldn't seem to fix his mouth to deny it; he was too much in shock.

"Y-you're a…poof?" The question hung in the air. Ron stood up quickly, causing Harry to do the same in response.

"Ron, let me expla-" Harry said, his hands held up in defense.

"You bastard!"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, he felt a fist connect with his nose. It sent him tripping backwards, his head connecting with the hard ground below. His glasses flew off in the process. He heard Hermione screaming Ron's name. He felt the blood gushing out of his nose and quickly tried to cover it. He barely had time to register that Ron, his best friend, just punched him.

Ron quickly scrambled on top of him, cocking his right fist back to strike Harry again. Harry stared at Ron in pure shock, helpless to defend himself. He didn't know where his wand was (he guessed he left it in his room) and there was no way he could overpower him. He was a big guy.

Right as Ron was about to swing down towards Harry' face again, Harry heard a sickening crunch, and Ron flew backwards with a thud. Harry's vision fogged up even more than usual with tears as he looked up at the person who just saved him. Blaise Zabini was standing over Harry, the chocolate skinned Slytherin's right hand was up locked in a fist, cocked up, telling Harry that he just hooked Ron with an uppercut. His café brown eyes were radiant, but other than that, his face was expressionless, which was usual. Before

Harry could call out to him, the boy dashed forward. As soon as Ron stood up, Zabini gave Ron a fist in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ron let out a gasp before swinging towards the older boy's head, who just ducked out of the way and punched him again. Zabini sent the Gryffindor Head Boy to the ground once again.

Ron looked up to see the Slytherin towering over him with a cold look in his eyes. None of them moved. Harry took this opportunity to lunge at Blaise, holding him back. Hermione held on to Ron.

"You fucking poof! You cheated on Ginny with a bloody bloke!? How dare you!"

"Enough!" A voice bellowed from right outside the fiasco. Professor Snape came into view, his greasy black hair was a tangled mess, and his pure black eyes seemed to pierce roughly through the three boys. "There will be no more fighting. Do you three understand? 100 points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance during lunch. Weasley, go to my office. Blaise, please see to it that Potter gets to Pomfrey immediately. Everyone else…go on about your day."

The potions master stalked off out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione right behind him. The Great Hall immediately erupted into different conversations about the fight. Most wanted to know exactly how it started, the ones that saw it from the beginning were excitedly telling the tale of the fight. Harry felt himself sigh.

Blaise gently tore himself away from Harry's hold. Harry felt his knees buckle and he fell, looking at the ground. Everyone knew. They knew that…that he…that he was… He couldn't even say it.

How was he supposed to function at Hogwarts normally now? He already had the weight of defeating Voldemort making him talked about around the school. He didn't know if he could handle this. He felt hot tears streaming down his face and a figure crouch down next to him. The raven-haired hero looked up through his tear-filled eyes to face him.

"Blaise…" He managed to whisper. The dark skinned boy smirked at him slightly before cupping the younger boy's cheek. Harry's face burned. Surely, people were looking at them. This wasn't helping their situation at all. He felt his eyes flutter close at the sensation of the older boy's hand. He quickly opened them. Small tear droplets were on his long eyelashes. The older boy stood up, holding out his hand. "I'll bring you to the hospital wing. Can you stand up?" Harry nodded and grabbed his savior's hand. When he tried standing up however, he felt a stabbing pain in his right ankle, forcing him back down to the tile floor. He hissed in pain. He must have hurt it when he fell. And where were his glasses? He never felt so _helpless_. He knew the tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over again. His face burnt in shame and humiliation.

"Don't worry; I have you."

He felt Blaise pick him up, bridal style, as if he was weightless. He quickly buried his face in his chest, not wanting to face the stares of his fellow schoolmates. Blaise started towards the doors to exit the Great Hall. The last thing he saw before leaving was the signature look of Draco Malfoy, eyebrow raised and gray eyes piercing.

**-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-**

The first time Harry woke up, it was nighttime. The moon lit up the room slightly, giving a very unrealistic feeling to it. His head hurt like hell, and his vision was still blurry. But that was because he didn't have his glasses, which he left in the Great Hall. The Great Hall. Harry closed his eyes and deeply sighed. Now everyone knew his secret. He did a good job of hiding it from everyone when he realized he was gay in the 5th year.

No one expected a thing. He even went with Ginny so no one would be suspicious. But…but Ginny found out. How? She saw Blaise and him? She couldn't have…she said they shagged…but they didn't. Harry heard a slight snore that pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped open. Looking to his right, he saw Blaise sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was asleep. The moonlight made him more beautiful than normal, if that was even possible.

Blaise stayed here with Harry this whole time? Harry felt his heart warm up a little and he smiled.

During sleep was the only time that Blaise looked relaxed. Harry knew from the few times Blaise accidentally fell asleep while they were spending time together. No, they weren't shagging. They weren't even together. They were just really close friends. It didn't even happen suddenly; it was gradual thing. Blaise really was a good friend, probably even better than Ron and Hermione are. _Were_? Harry didn't want to think about that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and drifted back to sleep, just after stealing a final glance at his friend's sleeping form.

The second time Harry woke up, it was by a sudden crash. His eyes popped open. It was still nighttime, and the moon seemed even brighter than before. Harry found Draco Malfoy sitting in the same spot that Blaise was just in. He stared at Harry, who let out a slight yelp.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked slightly and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out something.

"My glasses."

"You left them in the Great Hall." Draco's sharp features worked on him. It made him beautiful and seductive. His piercing gray eyes glistened in the moonlit hospital wing. His whitish-blonde hair seemed messier than it usually was. Instead of its average slicked back style, it was now free and un-gelled. It looked good on Draco. Of course, Harry would never say that to him.

"Where is-?" Harry started to ask.

"I told him to go get some rest in his own bed. He's been here since yesterday."

"Y-yesterday?! I've been here for that long?!"

The boy nodded before standing up. "You did hit your head pretty hard, Potter. Now get some rest."

The blonde Slytherin set the glasses on the bedside table. And without another word, he left out of the room.

Did Harry just imagine that? He must have been hallucinating from whatever potion Madame Pomfrey had given him. There was no way that Malfoy visited him.

Instead of dwelling into the thought again, he again closed his eyes and slept.


	2. How They Came to Be

Choose M e

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

Description: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. And why is Draco Malfoy suddenly being so nice to him? Now that the school's most charming bachelors both have their hearts set out on Harry, what is he supposed to do?!

Chapter Two: How They Came To Be

**A/N: Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING.**

Chapter Two: How They Came To Be

It seemed lately that no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep through a full night. As he woke up from his slumber and saw that it was still dark outside, he didn't even groan out of frustration, he'd done that the first twenty times that he had woken up prematurely, and he just got used to it. He took a glance at a sleeping Ron who was snoring rather loudly and sighed. How come he was able to sleep the whole night? It just wasn't fair. The eighteen-year-old Gryffindor reached to his left to get his glasses from his nightstand, placing them on, making the world so much clearer.

"Guess I'm going out, again, tonight." Harry said to himself. It seemed like every time he was restless, the only thing that'd drift him back off into complete darkness was to watch the stars from the Astronomy Tower. He reached inside his nightstand's only drawer and pulled out his invisibility cloak, which once belonged to his father. He pulled the thin material over his head, grabbed his Marauder's Map, and exited the Gryffindor Tower. He scanned his map. Filch, Hogwarts's caretaker was currently in his office, doing only Merlin know what, so Harry was in the clear.

He came to the huge tower in a little under ten minutes. He would have made it there faster if not for Professor Snape patrolling that night. He swears that Snape must have some sort of Marauder's Map of his own, he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the right time. Harry slipped the cloak off of him as he ascended the steps of the tower, he wondered if he would be able to get a good night's rest tonight. As he finally made it to the top step, he was amazed at just how beautiful the night sky looked. It never got old, the sky, of course, it always had the ability to take Harry's breath away. The green-eyed boy walked to the edge of the tower and sat down.

Things were too crazy, now. Ron and Hermione finally got together, and they'd been doing nothing but snogging each other's faces off, leaving Harry to feel like the third wheel, yet again, and clear his throat. Secretly wishing that he had someone he could do that with. Ginny's face popped in his mind. He shook his head. There was nothing wrong with Ginny. At one point he actually loved her, she's a sweet girl. But that's just the problem, she's a girl. There was no denying that Harry felt no sexual attraction towards Ginny, or any girl for that matter, at all. And…weren't you supposed to be attracted to your girlfriend? Lately, Ginny has been bringing up the topic of sex a lot. It was obvious she expected them to do…that…soon. But Harry wasn't sure he could even get it up for her, and that'd be embarrassing to no limit.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to picture the starry sky he just saw, in his head. He would have to break up with her before it got to that point. Wouldn't he? He couldn't string Ginny along like that. He would have to tell her that he was g-. Harry suddenly felt a presence behind him against the wall. His eyes popped open and he turned around, so quick that his head spun for a few seconds. A sleeping Blaise Zabini was lying against the far wall. Harry gaped at the Slytherin. How didn't he see him earlier? What was he doing here?!

Harry stood up in panic, he snatched up his invisibility cloak from off the floor. He had to get out of there and quickly. He quickly started running towards the stairs, but as soon as he got passed the Slytherin, towards the stairs, he tripped over his cloak. Everything seemed to slow down in his mind. Hands out in front of him, the stairs getting incredibly close to his falling figure, the wind whipping through his hair, he didn't seem to breathe, then he paused. He didn't hit the stairs. He was frozen in that stupid pose, thinking he was going to fall.

He became aware of a force holding him back and then-

"Why in such a hurry?" A voice of velvet spoke out, breaking Harry out of his frozen state. He was pulled back from the steps, his back touching something firm. He looked behind him, to see Blaise Zabini, fully awake, staring at him.

"Z-Zabini!" He managed to choke out. The older boy's face was unreadable. "I was just…I saw you were sleeping here. So, I was leaving. I didn't want to disturb you." The boy cocked his head to the side slightly, as if trying to see if he believed Harry.

"Is that so?" Blaise seemed to be talking to himself. Harry tuned around to face the boy. "It's late. I'll be going." Blaise passed Harry, brushing his shoulder. Before ascending the steps the Slytherin stopped. "Have fun up here." And then he was gone.

The following morning he had Double Potions with the Slytherins. He was nervous. Would Zabini tell everyone that the beloved Harry Potter almost broke his neck trying to go down stairs? The whole class period, the young Gryffindor found himself staring at Zabini. Every whisper the boy gave to Malfoy, Harry froze, waiting for the snickers and the taunting. But it never came.

Exactly what was Zabini doing in the Astronomy Tower anyway? Harry found himself thinking about later on in the Common Room. He was snuggled up in the big, red armchair next to the fire, alone. His two best friends were most likely in Ron's bed, shagging. And Harry had no interest to be a part of that. Just was Harry was beginning to get comfortable, a pair of arms linked around his neck from behind. Causing him to jump.

He looked up and saw his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley.

"Hi babe." Ginny said. She stroked the boy's chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi…Ginny." Ginny gave a chuckle and walked to the front of the armchair, kneeling in front of it. Placing her hands on Harry's thighs. "W-what are you doing?" Harry said in a panic.

"Shh." The redhead shushed her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his leg, through his trousers. "Let me take care of you, baby." She reached up and grabbed a hold of Harry's belt buckle, barely struggling to unloosen it. As she was trying to pull his trousers down, however, she was stopped by two hands grabbing hers. Her head shot up, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"G-Ginny…We're not ready for this…I…I think we should slow down." His heart was beating wildly in his chest in panic. There was no way he was having sex with Ginny. Hands still on his trousers, Ginny gasped.

"I am ready! You've been saying we should slow down for months!"

"I'm not ready!" Harry screamed. He pushed off Ginny's hands and stood up. Putting all trust into his legs. Pleading that they won't give up on him, not at a critical time such as this. Ginny gaped at her boyfriend in shock.

"Harry…" He gave her a look, a look Ginny would not be able to decipher what it was saying until exactly one month later, before storming out of the Common Room.

Why couldn't she just see that he wasn't ready for this? That he didn't want this? That he didn't want her? Many thoughts were popping into Harry's mind as he walked aimlessly through Hogwarts. Not caring who saw him or where he was going. He'd just defeated the darkest wizard of his time, and yet, he couldn't even protect himself around a little girl. Everyone wanted something from him. Why? Harry thought all this Boy-Who-Lived fame would die down when he defeated Voldemort, but no. It turned into the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Was he just destined to be the center of attention? A prize possession?

When Harry finally looked up, to see where he ended up, he found himself at the Astronomy Tower. He would have been amused if not for the situation he was in. He quickly ascended the steps and sat at his favorite spot. Potions homework was going to be rough tonight. No doubt about it. He wasn't even paying attention to the lesson. Not that it would matter, anyway. Potions was not Harry's cup of tea. Harry felt something wet slid down his face. When did he start crying? The heroes in the stories Harry read as a kid never cried. He shouldn't cry. Tears did nothing. Tears didn't solve your problems or even make them disappear. Tears just-.

A sob broke out of Harry before he could capture it. That little sob was like a split in a dam and suddenly Harry was broken. Sob after sob escaped him, he tried covering his mouth, hoping that it would just stop, but muffled cries just escaped him. Sounding just as sad as anything that had ever escaped his lips. He crouched down, head to his knees, and just let go.

"Potter?" No. No. No. No. Please. Why was someone up here? Harry snapped up, not daring to look behind him. He recognized the voice instantly. This just wasn't a good day for him.

Footsteps started coming closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" He screamed. He knew his voice was shaking, laced with the aftermath that only happens with crying.

"Ok. Ok…I won't…I'll just sit right here." Harry heard a shuffling off clothes, a grunt, and then finally the sound of someone sitting down. For a few moments, everything was quiet. Harry knew he should just get up and run out, but he just didn't want to. He couldn't.

"I'm waiting." He said.

"What?" The intruder's voice was laced in confusion.

"The taunting. The name calling. You just found Harry-fucking-Potter crying to himself! I'm sure you'd get a good article in The Daily Prophet. Hell, might get a few galleons out of it if Seeker is desperate enough." Harry didn't know where all this was coming from but he couldn't stop. "I'm not supposed to cry, right? I'm supposed to be the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Why should I be sad? Why should I be upset?"

"How about you tell me?" Was the intruder's answer. Up until now, Harry hadn't known just how much he wanted, no, needed someone to tell him those words. Harry turned around towards the sitting figure. They were about 10 feet apart. Ten whole feet. But to Harry, the seemed so much closer.

"It's just the whole pressure that comes with being the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone puts you on a podium, expecting you to always be happy and calm and collected. Ginny is just…she expects us to…to…-But I can't. I feel no attraction towards Ginny. I've come to terms that I was gay over the Summer, and now…I just don't know…" Harry could feel the tears working into his eyes again, he didn't dare look at the sitting form. His eyes were on the floor. The floor…it was lit up by the moon. Just as everything else in the tower was.

"Ron and Hermione never pay attention to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that their happy…It's just that…They were my only friends. At this point, I just feel alone and weak…and-and…a coward and…" Harry's voice betrayed him when it gave out to let out a heart-wrenching sob. He covered his mouth, desperate to stop his cries, but it was too late. The damage was done and Harry had lost. He found his body curling up to the ground. He bet he looked so pathetic right now. So weak.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt two strong arms pulling him out of his fetal position, and capturing him in an embrace. His cheek pressed against a firm chest and his arms locked together at his sides. His hands were just posed in the air, stunned at what was happening, unable to react. His glasses were laying at his side and his vision foggy from both being lensless and from having tears clouding his vision even more. He was embraced tighter, causing him to gasp slightly.

"You shouldn't feel like that, Harry. You are so strong, so courageous, so helpful. You helped me get out…you helped me fight for the right side. You don't have to be alone, if you let another person into your life. A new friend." Harry felt those words pierce through him. His soul, his heart, his spirit.

"Z-Zabini…" Harry whispered to the room as his hands found the back of the man who held him in his arms. He felt himself sink into the hold that could save him.

"Harry." Zabini whispered.

"Yes?" Harry's throat felt tight.

"You don't have to hold back your tears any longer." Harry felt his gasp hitch in his throat before he let out a sputtered sob. His cries filled the tower and Zabini's ears. His shaking body sent little tremors throughout the floors and his silent wish for change came true with the whisper of the comforting words that came from Blaise Zabini.

-**Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-**

Since then, the two friends started to see each other secretly. Not really wishing their fellow schoolmates to know about the newly formed friendship.

It was Saturday. Harry and Zabini were in a classroom that wasn't being used. Zabini set up a few locking charms around the classroom so there were sure to be no interupptions of their only time together.

"You're doing it wrong, Harry. It's twenty times counter-clockwise." The older boy said calmly. He was currently leaning against a desk, his arms folded and his face expressionless, like it normally was. His sweater was pushed up at the sleeves leaving his muscular arms in full view. His messy hair almost reached his shoulder and was pulled back into a little ponytail.

Harry was currently in the process of creating a potion for Potions homework. Harry came to learn in the couple of weeks that he and Zabini have been friends, that the older boy was excellent in Potions; in fact, he was excellent in every class he took, the only person with better marks being Hermione. He gave up with a groan and plopped down in the seat before him.

"I give up! Potions suck." He whined.

"No, you just do." His friend said. "Move aside, child. I'll show you how it's done." Zabini walked towards the cauldron choosing to ignore how Harry poked his tongue out at him. Zabini came to notice that Harry was a lot childish than he would first come across. You'd have no idea he had just killed a man. No…Not a man, Zabini corrected himself with a shake of the head. More like a monster.

In no time, the cauldron gave of a little hiss, before a rosy mist lifted out of it. Telling both Zabini and Harry that the potion was complete.

"Yay! I did it!" Harry exclaimed, earning a glare from the older boy. "I mean…you did it. Yay…" Harry saw a gleam of amusment flash through Zabini's eyes before leaving just as fast.

"I'm not going to do your homework for you next time, Harry." He pulled out a vial and transferred the contents of the cauldron into it. He capped the glass and handed it to Harry, who bounced in glee and captured Zabini in a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Zabini! I owe you big time!" The shorter of the two exclaimed. Ending the hug, he went to a desk not littered by various herbs and potion goop and sat down on it. Zabini took the desk across, sitting on it as well. Harry's cheeks heated as he felt Zabini staring at him.

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"You still call me Zabini." The older man said. Harry noticed his voice held something to it, he just didn't know what it was.

"Well…what am I supposed to call you?"

"Blaise would be a good name, I think." Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hm…honestly, I am so used to calling you Zabini that I forgot it wasn't your first name." Zabini was sitting straight up, as he normally was, his mouth in a slight scowl, as it normally was, and his chocolate eyes blank, as it normally was, and his arms were crossed, as, yet again, it normally was. Harry took notice of just how muscular but slender Zabini was. It was no secret that Zabini was attractive. In fact, Harry had witnessed a few times where girls came up to him and declared their feelings. Of course, Zabini always shot them down, quite brutally he might add, but the fact that Zabini was that popular with girls always made Harry curious. Did Zabini have a girlfriend? A boyfriend even? Harry shook his head. Zabini knew that Harry was gay, but he never made any notion if he himself was. Harry doubted it, however.

Harry found himself leaning towards the older boy. "Ok. Blaise." The name rolled off his tongue. Zabi-Blaise smirked slightly.

"Harry." The velvety voice called back. Blaise got off the desk and took one step and was in Harry's face. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Blaise?" The older boy reached his hand out. Harry felt his eyes flutter close. Blaise's scent sending his senses on a journey. Just then, the older boy reached in Harry's hair and pulled out an herb.

"Leaf." He said holding up the herb between his middle and index finger. "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" He left Harry to sort out the potion ingredients. The younger boy was frozen in shock.

He actually thought Blaise would...would what? He shook his head and jumped off the desk. Following the taller boy's lead in cleaning.


	3. Seclusion Blues

Choose M e

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

Description: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) loses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. And why is Draco Malfoy suddenly being so nice to him? Now that the school's most charming bachelors both have their hearts set out on Harry, what is he supposed to do?!

Chapter Three: Seclusion Blues

Disclaimer: **Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING.**

A/N**: I would like to thank ALL the people who followed and favorited this story! *hugs everyone* :3 I would like some reviews, though, I hope that's not asking for too much. Q~Q I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this story. The last chapter was a flashback, if you didn't realize. This chapter will be based on the present.**

Chapter Three: Seclusion Blues

It was just the very next morning that Harry was being taken out of the hospital wing. His bruises had somewhat healed, but his ankle was fractured slightly. Madame Pomfrey told Harry that it would take about three weeks until the potion would fix it. So, she gave Harry a cane and told him to get around with that. Harry stared out of the window of the hospital wing. His fingers carving the elegant etchings that were engraved into the silver handle of his cane. Blaise had gotten it for him.

Speaking of Blaise, he was nowhere in sight. Just as he was when Malfoy had visited last night. Malfoy. Why was he even here? Yes, he gave Harry back his glasses, but why would he even take it upon himself to get them and see to it that he, himself, gives it to Harry? The green-eyed boy just didn't seem to understand.

"Alright, Harry. You're ready to go." Madame Pomfrey's voice called out, forcing Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at the old woman before him. "Do you need to be escorted to your Common Room?" The Common Room…the Gryffindor Common Room. How would they react to him once he stepped through the portrait door? Would they accept him? Would they forgive him? Would they even talk to him?

Harry didn't even realize he was shaking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and a smile looked down at him.

"It will be fine, dear." Harry felt his cheeks heat up. Did she know what happened in the Great Hall? That was pretty embarrassing if she did. Harry avoided her eyes and nodded.

"Now let's get you up. Try out your cane." Harry gave a sigh, but knew there was no getting out of it. Pomfrey was tired of seeing him do nothing but stare out the window. Setting the tip of the cane on the cool tile floor, Harry pulled himself out of the bed. His ankle immediately gave out on him and, with a curse, he landed on the floor. If Pomfrey heard the profanity, she chose not to acknowledge it, as she lifted him up by his arm, trying to steady him.

"Try not to put weight on it, deary. You're going to need to watch it for the next few weeks." Harry gave her a look saying '_Do you really think I'm purposely stepping with my leg_?'

"I don't think I'll be able to make it to the Gryffindor Tower, Madame Pomfrey. Maybe I should-"

"Madame Pomfrey, how is-" Just as Harry was trying to convince the school's only Healer to let him stay another night, Blaise Zabini walked in. He paused mid sentence.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake." Blaise said coolly. Harry felt his stomach flip. His hair seemed messier than usual. While Blaise tried to convey the image of being cool and collected, his eyes betrayed him. Showing just how relieved and happy he was that Harry was awake.

"Blaise!" The green-eyed Gryffindor launched himself towards his friend. Knocking the brown-eyes Slytherin off slightly. Harry's face snuggled into Blaise's firm and solid chest. Totally ignoring the fact that Madam Pomfrey was currently gaping at the slight enthusiasm from Harry. Blaise seemed to get over his shock and put his hand on the shorter boy's head.

"Hey. You're all better, I assume?" Harry gently pulled away from Blaise to show him his cane.

"My ankle still hurts. Madam Pomfrey has said that I have to use this cane to get around for a couple of weeks." If this news bothered Blaise, Harry noted, he didn't show it. He simply glanced at the school's Healer.

"And where, exactly, were you just about to go off to?" He asked. Harry's cheeks warmed in embarrassment in reminder of his failed attempt to walk earlier.

"I was sending him off to the Tower. He's been here too long. He's perfectly able to go back to his Common Room, Mr. Zabini."

"By himself?" Harry was shocked by the sudden iciness in his friend's voice. Madam Pomfrey scoffed.

"Of course. Now, if you two will excuse yourself, I have other patients I need to tend to." She turned her back on the two boys, ending the conversation once and for all. Harry looked up at Blaise's face, which was stony and expressionless.

"Blaise? It's fine. Honestly, I just need some practice, that's all." Harry tried to seem positive but Blaise just ignored him and took his hand. Leading him into the hallway, Harry fumbling with his cane to keep up.

The door shut behind them. Harry knew he should be worried about how odd Blaise was acting, but he was too focused on how much his hand was heating up in the grasp of Blaise's cool hand. Why was his heart beating so fast?

"We should get you to the Tower." He said snapping Harry out of his blurry state.

"W-what? Oh! Um…you don't have to do that, Blaise. I can go by myself. It's no big deal." Without answering back, Blaise let go of Harry. Shocked from the sudden loss of support, he tried regaining his balance with the cane, but slipped, Blaise catching him in his arms just in time.

"You can't even stand up on your own." Blaise informed him, coldly. "If you want my help or not, it doesn't matter. I'm bringing you to the Tower." Harry could only nod at how demanding his older friend was. Gulping he grabbed hold on Blaise's arm and they started toward the first of many flights of stairs.

* * *

The journey was long and for Harry a little painful. When Harry finally came to the Fat Lady he sighed in relief.

"Ah, Harry, dear. It's good to see you." She said warmly, earning a small smile from Harry. Harry noticed she seemed to ignore Blaise.

"Hello. It's nice to see you, too." The Lady giggled in adoration.

"The password, dear?"

"Yawning Lion." The picture swung open. Harry gave Blaise a slight nod before climbing through. The painting swinging closed behind him. As he took in the scene in front of him, he noticed he was interrupting something. He felt numerous eyes landing on him.

"Um…hi guys. What's going on?" No one answered him. They just stared.

"Hey, what are you all starin' at?" Ron fought his way to the front. When his eyes landed on Harry, he froze in his tracks. "Well, look who's here? The school poof." Harry felt his stomach roll in anger. He didn't have the energy to get into something with Ron. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep.

"Ron, don't do this, right now. I'm tired."

"Yeah, I heard taking it up your arse is pretty tiring." Snickers followed his statement. Harry just ignored the comment and started towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, Poof?" Harry kept towards the stairs.

"My room, Ron. I would think that that was pretty obvious." He found trouble trying to climb the stairs, he had to hold the railing to even pull himself up. The rest of his Housemates obviously caught notice to it. The candles flickered.

"_Your_ room? You mean my room. And I'll be damned if I have to share a room with you. You might shag me while I'm sleeping." Harry felt a sudden spark of anger seep through his body. It scared him. The floor rattled. Painting fell off the wall. Harry felt himself heat up. His best friend, his very best friend shunning him, calling him a poof. The one person he thought would stick with him through it all.

"Accio my wand!" Harry screamed. "Everte Statum!" He pointed the wand towards Ron, causing him to fly backwards, flipping into the wall. Hermione gasped in surprise running to her boyfriend. Harry took this time to limp towards the portrait. He needed to get out of there. Screams filled the Common Room as the shaking got worse, Harry almost lost his balance. Luckily the Fat Lady portrait swung open just in time for Harry to topple out of there.

So this is what it has come to? Do his friends really hate him that much? Ron…how could he say such bitter…horrible things to him? They were supposed to be best friends, like brothers. Now Ron hated Harry. Ron was disgusted by him. Was Harry disgusting? Why did he have to be like this?

Why?

"WHY?!" Harry screamed out while dropping his head to the ground. His throat stopped him from screaming louder and a piercing pain brought tears to his eyes. His sobs jerking and shaking his body on the cold floors of Hogwarts.

"Well, if you've give me the rest of your question, maybe I could answer why." Harry's head snapped up and the sudden voice. Draco was leaning against the wall. His fingers twirling a wrapper of some sort. Has he always been there? God, Harry really need to work on his surveillance skills.

He groaned and hid his face in his arms. "Go away Malfoy. Can't you see I don't want company?"

"And it seems as if company doesn't want _you_ either." Harry felt something stir within his chest. Harry heard Malfoy walk towards him.

"C'mon Potter. Why aren't you in your little Gryffindork common room?" Harry scoffed in his arms, still refusing to look up, afraid of showing Malfoy his tear stained face. A face of weakness.

"Didn't you see it, Malfoy? I got kicked out. I'm not wanted there anymore. I'm not wanted anywhere."

All was silent. Harry was sure that Malfoy just simply got bored of him and left. Or maybe was telling all of Hogwarts just exactly how weak The-Boy-Who-Lived actually was.

Suddenly, he was being pulled up. "Hey, what are you-?"

"Come on." When Harry finally had the courage to look up, he was only faced with Malfoy's back. One that was walking away from him.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned in confusion. Malfoy stopped and looked back. His gray eyes seemed to hold something in them that Harry couldn't title.

"You need someone to stay, right? My common room will do for now."

"The _Slytherin_ common room?!" Harry gaped, "You can't be serious. Remember me? Harry Potter. Your mortal enemy until the end of time?"

Instead of acknowledging him, Malfoy just turned around and kept walking. "Follow if you like."

A whirlpool of decisions flooded Harry's mind but he just shook his head and walked towards Malfoy.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!"

Harry was currently sitting on a _very_ comfortable couch, in the middle of _very_ furious Slytherins, in the _very_ green Slytherin Common Room. It seemed as all eyes were focused on him, and while it happened all the time, that didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

"When am I not serious, Pansy?" Draco asked. He was currently sitting in an armchair being hounded by his good friend Pansy Parkinson.

"He's…He's Harry Bloody Potter! We can't stand him!"

"I'm right here, you know."

"Oh shut it, Glasses."

"Glasses? Really Parkinson? Is that the absolute best you can do?" Harry asked with a yawn. He could have sworn that Pansy growled.

"Enough, Pansy. The Gryffindorks thought it would be smart to kick out their hero. So, I said he could sleep here for the night."

"But, Dray- I…"

"What is all this commotion about?" A familiar voice was heard. Harry turned his head towards the stairs to where the origin of the voice came from.

"Blaise…" Harry whispered.

"Oh, Blaisey! Thank Merlin you're awake! Draco has bought Potterhead into the common room. Tell him he's absolutely mad!" Pansy exclaimed dramatically, practically floating across the room towards the boy so she could clutch her hands in his shirt. Blaise seemed to snap out of the sleep-like state he was in.

"Harry is here?"

"Harry?" Pansy asked in disbelief.

Malfoy stood up and started towards Blaise.

"Yes. His friends aren't so happy with him at the moment. I'm assuming something to do with the Weaselette's outburst. They've kicked him out of his common room." Blaise locked eyes with big green orbs.

"Is that so…He can sleep in our room, Draco, for now."

Pansy gasped. "You can't be serious."

"You're sounding like a broken record, Parkinson." Harry said. Pansy looked at Harry with eyes of confusion.

"A what?" What Harry did next surprised her. He laughed.

"It's a think muggles used to use way back in the days."

"A-Are you laughing at me?!"

"Kind of, yes." Harry stated between laughs.

Pansy gave a snort. "Fine. Do what you want with him, but don't expect me to become best buddies sipping tea by the fireplace with him." She trotted up the stairs in a huff, disappearing into a room with a slam. Harry put his attention back on Blaise.

"Well, Harry, it's getting late. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. We can deal with the rest of this in the morning."

Harry nodded and followed Blaise up the stairs. Draco was closely behind them. Blaise led Harry to a room far in the corner of the hall. He opened the door and stepped inside. Harry followed suit.

The room wasn't as big as Harry had expected just barely bigger than his own back in his own common room, but it sure was elegant. It screamed that it belonged to the Princes of Slytherin. There were three beds, all neatly made up. The floors were a dark wood with a green carpet rug over it. It certainly was extravagant.

"So the bed on the left is mine," Blaise started. "The one way on the right is Draco's…I guess you can have the middle one. That alright with you, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer and just headed through a door which Harry assumed was the bathroom. When he heard the shower turn on, he knew for sure. When the shower cut on, Harry was immediately pulled into an embrace.

"Oh, Harry. What did they do to you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry shook his head before burying it in the crook of his friend's neck.

"I'm fine, Blaise. I'm fine." Blaise pushed the smaller boy away from him to get a look at his face. Harry was sure that Blaise knew he was hurting inside but he didn't say anything, just kissed him on the forehead, causing a blush to tinge Harry's pale cheeks.

"I swear to Merlin the next time I see Ron I'll…"

"No. Please don't hurt him, Blaise. He's still my best friend." Blaise looked at him in disbelief before once again putting up his signature mask.

"I'm not making any promises, Harry. But for now, let's get some sleep."

Harry heard Draco finishing up his shower and nodded. Not being able to say anything in fear of breaking down right there. He was just about to get in the bed that Blaise had pointed out when a thought came to him.

"Blaise?"

"Harry?"

"I-I don't have any clothes with me…"

"Ah…Draco!" Blaise called out.

"What is it?" Harry heard Draco yell. It shocked Draco, he never really heard Draco yell like that? So…so…normal like.

"Can Harry borrow your clothes? He'd fit yours better than mine." There was silence before the bathroom door opened slightly and steam poured out. A wet looking Draco appeared to pop from the door gap. His wet hair was messily framing his face and neck, clinging to his skin. Harry suddenly felt the need to look away. That spider on the windowsill seemed interesting.

"White shirt. First drawer, on the left. He can sleep in that. Just make sure he washes it afterwards, I don't want Potter germs."

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy!" Harry said with a little attitude. Malfoy rolled his eyes before disappearing once again into the bathroom. By the time Harry managed to get the image of a wet Draco out of his mind, Blaise was holding out a white shirt.

"Here."

"C-Can you turn around?" Harry asked nervously.

"Why would I? I've seen you naked countless of times." Harry felt his face heat up.

"T-that's a complete fib!" Blaise chuckled and put a hand on the younger boy's messy head before turning around.

"Fine. Fine. I'll give you two minutes. Two minutes that's it. I'm looking after that."

Harry shook his head in embarrassment and hurriedly took off his shoes, socks, trousers, and shirt, before slipping on Draco's white shirt. It was still gigantic on him. It reached his mid-thigh. He didn't even have to wear night trousers. (Which was good because he had none.) He neatly folded his day clothes and placed them on the side of his bed along with his shoes.

"You can look now." Harry said. Blaise turned around. His face unreadable before smiling slightly.

"Good. Now sleep. You look tired."

Harry nodded and slipped into the lush bed. He felt his body instantly relax and his eyes droop. He managed to take his glasses off and set it on the bedside table. He took one last glance at Blaise, who was beginning to go in his own bed and the bathroom door before drifting to sleep.

A/N: FINALLY I finished this chapter. I had a bit of a writer's block but I managed to overcome it, I think. Hope you like this chapter. Now, to end this update I thought I'd reply to you guys and your reviews. :3 Thanks for them!

* * *

**Corporal-Cleanliness** – Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I will try to do my best with this story, Thank you! ^^

**JBubbles** – Thank you for enjoying my story so far! More to come soon!

**GarionRiva** – I hope it isn't going to be like Twilight! Q~Q I'm still debating whether this is going to be a love triangle or an eventual threesome relationship. :3 I'm leaning more towards the threesome, however. . No Bully Please.

**Tshepi532** – Here ya go~! For you~!

**Lizzybear54** – O_o I'm glad you like my story that much~! ^^ Yes, Blaise/Harry is cute. But Draco/Harry is adorable, too, no? ^_~


	4. Till Their Hearts Gave Out

Choose M e

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

**Description: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) loses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. Now that he's finally able to let loose, his close friendship with the seductive, charming, skilled, but guarded Blaise Zabini seems to get closer and a new friendship with silent, intelligent, and beautiful Draco Malfoy blossoms. (EVENTUAL THREESOME!)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Till Their Hearts Gave Out

* * *

**A/N: Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. (._. Actually a threesome.) Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Four: Till Their Hearts Gave Out

* * *

It was early in the morning when Blaise was woken by a hand shaking him. His eyes slowly opened.

"Harry?" Blaise asked. His vision slightly blurry.

"Hardly." Draco answered him back. The blond pointed towards the bed which contained a sound asleep Harry curled around his pillow. "It's your more Slytherin friend." Draco had long known about Blaise and Harry's friendship. And as much of a shock as it was for both Blaise and Draco, he didn't have a problem with it. Blaise sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly why am I being woken up at this hour?" Blaise asked after looking at his floating time ball. 5:09.

"Quidditch practice." Blaise's eyebrow rose.

"Since when do I play Quidditch? Or you for that matter, didn't you quit?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked as if what he was saying made perfect sense.

"Not the Slytherin practice. The _Gryffindor_ practice. I was thinking giving our good weasel friend a little visit."

Was Blaise shocked at his friend's plan? No. He's been through too much for anything to shock him anymore, but he was amused at the mischievous gleam that shone in the taller Slytherin. Was going to the Gryffindor's Quidditch practice really a good idea, however? Yes, Weasley was wrong for throwing Harry out of his own common room and he still wanted to knock his lights out, but he remembered Harry telling him last night not to hurt him.

Why was he such a Gryffindor?

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Blaise said, earning a smirk from his partner-in-crime.

* * *

Ron wiped his brow from sweat. They just started practice and already Ron was finding being Captain a tough job. But at least it was better than that Harry Potter. He laughed. He can't believe that poof used to be his best friend. It disgusted him thinking about it.

"Ron! Are you thinking about Hermione up there?!" Ron whipped his head downwards and glared at his younger sister. She waved at him innocently before dashing underneath him trying to catch the Snitch.

"Oh, hush up, Ginny!" He called after her. The redhead turned her broom around and flew to her brother.

"Oh, it's quite alright, mate. I would think about Hermione, too, if she were my girlfriend. It's normal." She teased.

Ron felt face heat up.

"That's not what I was thinking about!" He all but whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure-" Ron watched Ginny's face go into a frown as something on the ground caught her attention. What was it? Ron looked towards the ground and saw two figures standing in the middle of the pitch.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm gonna find out." He swooped down towards the two figures that were already catching the attention of his other teammates. As he got closer he caught a glimpse of chocolate skin and blonde hair.

"Zabini! Malfoy?! Why the fuck are you two here?!"

Blaise stepped forward, his arms crossed.

"I could ask you the same thing, Weasley. Since when, exactly, did you become the Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain?" His voice laced with something that Ron could not place. "I thought Harry had that spot under wraps."

Ron laughed. "Why would we let a poof as Captain? He isn't wanted here, anymore."

"After all he's done for us? For you? The Dark Lord is long dead and gone and it's all because of Harry." Blaise challenged. He was disgusted.

"He hasn't done shite for me! I did work, too, ya know. Both me and Hermione! But did we get anything, no!"

"You can't be serious. Harry. Saved. Your. Life." With every word Blaise stepped closer to the bigger redhead until they were practically nose to nose.

"Of course, his fuck buddy would come to his defense." Ginny said from behind Ron, showing her face.

"Ah, there's the Weaselette!" Draco exclaimed dramatically. "We've been searching for you, doll."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Malfoy? Why are you here? Wait. Don't tell me. You're shagging Harry, too. That manwhore."

"Oh, are you jealous, Weaselette? I mean, Harry was stolen right from you. You thought you had him all wrapped around your freckled little finger. Although, judging from the look of exhaustion he always had on his face and the way he tends to look in the distance and daydreams about Merlin knows what, I would say you didn't have him at all. In fact, word around the castle says that he was going to break up with you." Draco drawled nonchalantly while looking at his nails.

Blaise wondered when Draco had time to notice these things. Every time he and Draco were together, while Blaise was trying to keep his attention on Harry and his surroundings, Draco seemed to be only interested in reading or sleeping. More of the latter than the former. Blaise turned his attention to Ginny who looked close to tears.

"Hey, Malfoy! That's enough! I'm glad Ginny isn't with Harry, anymore. Maybe if his father wasn't dead, he would have become more of a real man." Ron sneered.

Before Blaise had time to react to the crude words that left Ron's mouth, Draco moved forward and locked eyes with Ron. Draco's striking gray eyes locked on the slightly shorter boy's boring blue ones. He seemed to move with speed. Ron seemed startled at how close the blond was.

It felt as if everything moved slowly for Ron. As if his brothers gave him their time muffins like for his birthday last year. He saw blond locks coming towards him, a sharp jaw, a perfect nose, pink, soft looking lips and a pale fist.

Wait. Did he just think that Draco's lips were so-.

Draco landed a hard punch on Ron's cheek, sending the boy down to the ground. Ginny tried launching herself at the blond but Blaise was quicker and pointed her wand towards her; she paused in her tracks in shock.

Ron cupped his cheek, which hurt like hell, and looked up at the Slytherin. Draco has a humorless grin on his face. His expression dark.

"Next time, don't sneer, Weasley. It looks better on me. And DON'T-" Draco rushed towards the blue-eyed boy and straddled him between his legs as he grabbed Ron by his Quidditch uniform. "_EVER_ say something so _disgusting_ and unimaginative about Harry when I'm around again!" His eyes held a psychotic shine that made Ron almost shiver in fear. "GOT IT?!" Malfoy smiled widely, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. It just added to the Don't-Mess-With-Me look.

Even Blaise had to admit he was on edge when Draco got like that. And he had only seen it once before. When Draco saved him all those years ago. Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Come on. I think we've made our point." Draco stood up and sneered at the redhead before spinning on his heels and stalked off. Blaise turned his attention back to the two Weasley's who were now holding on to each other.

"I suggest that you make up with Harry or just simply exclude him from your life. This was a nice chat, wasn't it?" He flipped his wand backwards and shoved it in his trousers before walking away from the pitch. He heard the frozen Quidditch teammates suddenly become animated again and raced to the two redheads. No doubt gossiping to their hearts gave out

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly with the urge to pee. He felt his heart leap in fear for a split second as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room but relaxed when he remembered last night's events. He hopped out of the bed and walked to the door that he was sure was the bathroom. Draco went in there last night. Harry thought.

He pushed the door open and was ready to relieve himself when he decided to look to the left. Staring back at him was none other than a naked Pansy Parkinson sitting in a filled bathtub with her leg raised. A pink razor in her hand.

Everything was so silent you could cut it with a knife.

"Oh, shit! I'm-" An eardrum shattering scream interrupted Harry's apology.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" A bar of soap came hurtling towards the green eyed boy. Hitting him on the forehead before he had time to escape.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He screamed as he scurried out of the bathroom and closed it behind him. His breathing heavy.

Oh god. Why? He thought to himself as he slid down the door.

Exactly why was Parkinson in Blaise and Draco's bathroom? Speaking of those two, where are they? Harry stared at the empty bed in which he saw Blaise climb into just last night.

* * *

"So, Potter. Were you looking for a peep show?" Harry and Pansy were currently sitting at small table in the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy had her arm on the table, her head resting in her hand. Harry was sitting across from the girl. His hands in his lap. He felt his cheeks getting warmer.

"No. I didn't even think you would be in there. Isn't that Blaise and Draco's room?" Pansy let out an exasperated breath.

"I bathe there every morning because they actually have a tub as well as a shower, Potter!" Harry felt himself getting defensive.

"Well, they didn't tell me that! How was I supposed to know that you'd be in there bloody naked?" Harry noticed the reddening of the Slytherin girl's face. "You didn't have to pummel my head in, though."

"Oh, toughen up, Potter. It was a bar of soap. You're lucky it's all I threw."

"W-Well it's' not like I wanted to see you naked!" Harry stuttered. Pansy let a sly grin form on her face.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a naked girl before."

"…"

Pansy let out a light laugh.

"Sorry." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"I said sorry."

"Are you actually apologizing to me?"

Harry looked at Pansy in confusion. "Isn't that what normal people do when they are wrong?" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know the Golden Boy knew how to apologize." She explained still in shock.

"Please don't call me that. I never wanted any of this, Parkinson. It just was all put on me…" Harry felt his eyes tear up. No. No, he couldn't do this here. Not in front of someone who hated him and the ground he walked on.

"P-Potter!" Pansy exclaimed, shocked. "Don't tell me you're crying!"

He shook his head and willed himself to continue.

"This whole week has been just horrible."

Pansy thought back to what happened in the Great Hall. How Weasley punched him in the face in front of everyone, how the other Weasley declared him gay in front of the whole student body, how Blaise was the first to get up and protect Harry, and how Blaise carried him out of the Great Hall into the nurse's office. Draco even told her how Blaise waited for Harry to wake up.

"So…what the Weasel said was true? You and Blaise are..."

"No. We're just really good friends. We've had to meet up in secret because we knew what people what say. Blaise would never-. Just know we aren't a thing."

That being so, she did notice how Blaise would look at the Gryffindor table every day for lunch and breakfast she just never knew why. His normally expressionless mask would crack and you'd see his eyes swim with daydreams. Was this all for Harry? It was obvious the boy cared for Harry.

"Is that so?" Pansy said more to herself. She gasped and clapped her hands together, causing Harry to jump at her sudden change of attitude.

"You know what, kid? You're not as bad as I thought. If Blaisy likes you, than I guess, I can too!"

"Really?" Harry asked. He heard the skepticism in his voice and hoped the brunette wouldn't.

"Yep. You've been kicked out of your room, right? I doubt Blaise would just send you off. I have a feeling you'll be staying here for a while. So, I might as well get used to you."

"Speaking of Blaise…where is he? Draco's missing, too." Pansy stood up from the chair and gave her hair a little flick.

"Who knows?" She straightened out her skirt with her hands. "Breakfast. You coming?" And with that she turned and walked towards the exit of the Common Room.

"Y-yeah." Harry stammered before following her towards new things.

* * *

A/N: Another update in just a week?! Yes! :D This just came out of me~! I really love writing this story! Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews! I really like Pansy. I hate when they make her really annoying. I see her as really cool. Now to answer your reviews.

* * *

**ScottishLass**: I know! They are so cute! This will definately be a threesome story! ;0

**JBubbles**:Yayyy~!

**FoxKat**: I've actually never read any Blaise/Harry stories. .-. So, it's really weird that I'd have one of the main pairings as BZ/HP. This pairing is all so new to me! *~*

**Corporal-Cleanliness**: Yus. Drarryyyy. I think Draco already did that for you. 3

**Nikogoth**: :D

See you all in the next update!


	5. 100 FOLLOWERS!

UPDATE!

OMFG. GUISEE. I HAVE 100 FREAKING FOLLOWS FOR THIS STORY! *dies*.

I LOVE YOU ALL! So, I have a special gift for some of you! I have chosen three of my active follows. (Ones who have both followed and reviewed)

**Corporal-Cleanliness, JBubbles, **and **Lizzybear54!** Congratulations! Each of you will get to have your own chapter! Let me explain.

I am in the making of chapter 5. So, chapter 6, Corporal, you decide what happens. Chapter 7, JBub, and chapter 8 is Lizzy. :D

You can decide what you want Harry and the gang to do! Please try to make it flow with the story as best as you can. I will PM Corporal after Chapter 5 is posted. Then JBub after 6 is posted. And finally Lizzy after 7. :3

BYE NOW!


	6. The Draco and Blaise Fanclub

Choose M e

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

* * *

**Description: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) loses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. Now that he's finally able to let loose, his close friendship with the seductive, charming, skilled, but guarded Blaise Zabini seems to get closer and a new friendship with silent, intelligent, and beautiful Draco Malfoy blossoms. (EVENTUAL THREESOME!)**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Blaise and Draco Fan Club

* * *

**A/N: Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. (._. Actually a threesome.) Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Blaise and Draco Fan Club

* * *

(**Another A/N: A try at comedy.**)

* * *

When Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall every day it was always like an event. It was pretty much unanimous that they were the most popular boys at Hogwarts. Not to mention that they were both single. The two young men just gave off an aura that seemed to attract students (both boys and girls) like flies. So, it didn't surprise Harry and Pansy when the whole Great Hall suddenly turned dead quiet as the doors swung open and the two bachelors walked through.

Harry, along with everyone else, noticed how Draco's hair seemed messier. Hell, Blaise's white button up shirt wasn't completely buttoned. Flares shot through people's minds. Harry wondered where the two had been all this time. Not that he minded their absence. He was actually have a good time talking to Pansy, surprisingly. She was sarcastic, funny, and had a clumsy side.

The two newly formed friends gave their attention to the boys. Draco stepped forward.

"Hello all! Did you all miss us?" He said with a wink. "I'm sorry. My Dear Blaisy and I got a little caught up with stuff." He slightly draped himself on the slightly shorter boy. He gave a dazzling smile. And then everything turned into chaos. Girls from each house were fangirling in seconds. Harry felt a faint blush creep over his cheeks; the green-eyed boy glanced at Pansy and saw her roll her eyes, apparently more interested in her pancakes than the two heartthrobs.

Before Harry could get over his shock, the Hall was suddenly swelled around the two Slytherins by screaming girls and some boys. Harry turned towards Pansy.

"What in the world is going on?" Harry asked in complete shock.

Pansy scoffed. "Where have you been for the past month? Everyone is crazy about those two. They pretend as if they are a couple. Mostly, it's just a game, but I think that Blaise has the hots for Draco."

Harry tried processing her words. Blaise and Draco were pretending to be a couple? Well, he hadn't stepped foot in the Great Hall in a while as he was either too tired to get up for breakfast or had to have some sort of meeting with Dumbledore. He wondered why Hermione or Ron never mentioned it. Or even Ginny who was Gryffindor's gossip.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Harry asked. He felt as if a piece of him had just...died. Why was that?

"Eh. They did it so they wouldn't have all those girls confessing to them. But it didn't work, as you can see. Now, from what I've been hearing, there's a fan club now." Pansy said nonchalantly as she took a bite out of a green apple.

Harry almost dropped fork.

"Fan club?!"

What the actual fuck has Harry been DOING these past months? Everything seemed to be a blur. How was it that he had never noticed that Blaise had a fan club? Or more importantly, that he was dating Malfoy?!

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaise and Malfoy sitting across from him and Pansy. Harry glared at the older boy who seemed to have a bored expression sketched across his face. Malfoy, on the other hand, was beaming, something Harry had never witnessed in all his years of Hogwarts.

"Where were you two earlier?" Harry heard the edge to his voice and slightly cringed.

"We were just taking care of something, Harry. We didn't want to wake you. You were sound asleep." Blaise said.

"Taking care of something...with Malfoy." Hurt shown in the green orbs. It didn't take long before Blaise connected two and two together and laughed. His hands clutching to his stomach to contain himself. Blaise had a hearty laugh, Harry thought, a seductive laugh. No. No. What?

"You don't actually think that Draco and I are together, do you?" Blaise laughed harder at the guilty look on Harry's face. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm all yours." He said with a wink.

The brunette sputtered and coughed as he took in what the Slytherin was saying. "I-It's not like I cared or anything! You can be with whoever you want!"

"Is that so?" Malfoy interjected with a smirk before turning his attention to Pansy.

"Pansy, dear. How many today?" Without missing a beat, Harry watched as Pansy dug under her seat a pulled out a huge bag full of letters and gifts.

"W-what the hell? When did you get those?" Pansy scoffed as she bit her apple once again.

"Honestly, Harry, were you really that lost in your own world? As soon as we stepped in here, I held out the bag and they fill it up. It's all for Blaise and Draco."

"Wow." Harry loudly whispered in awe. Yes, he also got the occasional gift but never this extreme.

"Draco loves it, but personally I find it creepy." Pansy shared.

"What can I say? I love presents." Malfoy dug into the bag and pulled out a small silver box. He opened it, much to the amusement of all who watched him and pulled out a chocolate. The blonde Slytherin turned around in his seat to face the rest of the Hogwarts student body. His long, thin fingers seemed to pick up a small slip of paper.

"Louise Mablebee." A small girl from the Ravenclaw table jumped up. Her face red.

"Y-yes, D-Draco?"

"How did you know I loved chocolate, my dear?" Malfoy took the small kiss-shaped candy and popped it in his mouth in an overly seductive way. (At least in Harry's opinion.)

The small girl fainted, much to Harry's shock, and she was caught by her housemates. Harry heard a scoff coming from the Gryffindor table and instantly recognized it as Ron's. The hall was immediately filled with "Open mine's now, Draco." Or "Blaise, read my letter."

Since when were girls this aggressive? Harry's eyes scanned over Blaise who seemed to be ignoring it all. For some reason, Harry felt happy about that, at least.

Malfoy turned back to his table and rested his head in his hand and smiled. Harry let out a gasp. He had never seen Malfoy smile without malice. He had to give credit to the boy. He had really changed since the War. He seemed lighter. Harry felt his heart pang in his chest.

"Potter."

Harry popped out of his thoughts and realized he was staring at the blonde. "Y-yes?"

"Is there are reason you're staring at me?" The brunette smiled.

"I was just thinking that you look prettier when you smile." Harry said absent-mindedly. Not realizing what he said. Pansy gaped at him and Blaise let out a laugh. Harry slapped his hands over his mouth at the realization. "Uh...I..."

Draco gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, is that so, Potter?"

"F-forget about that! I don't know where that came from!" At this, Harry saw his friend laugh harder. Thanks Blaise.

"Um...Blaise?" A voice called. The small group's attention was caught by a pretty girl with long black hair. Her eyes a piercing blue. She was a Ravenclaw, as well.

Pansy let out a soft whistle as Blaise turned around to face the stranger.

"What is it?" He asked. His voice sounding bored.

"I bought you this." She handed out a small box wrapped with a ribbon the same shade of blue as her eyes. "Please accept it! It's a token of my affection towards you!"

Blaise stayed silent as he took the box and opened it. Inside was a black sweat cap looking hat.

"Er...what is this?" Blaise questioned.

"I-It's...um...muggles wear them. I thought...you'd look nice with it on.

Harry noticed how Blaise's lips twitched slightly.

"Ah, I see. Thank you." The hat was pulled out of his hands.

"Let's see how it looks on you, Blaisy!" An enthusiastic Malfoy exclaimed and he pulled the hat over the chocolate-skinned boy, who slightly protested and held the taller boy's wrists. "There!"

Harry had to admit. Blaise looked good with the hat on. He couldn't explain it. But it made his heart flutter.

"Oh, Blaise." Draco sighed.

"W-what? Does it look ok?" Blaise asked with a blush across his face.

"Ok? You look handsome, dear." Harry watched in shock, jaw dropped, as the pale Slytherin cupped the darker Slytherin's face with his long fingers and leaned closer. Harry had noticed his face become rosy as well.

'There's no way they are going to...I thought Pansy said that it was all pretend?' Speaking of her, Harry saw her secretly steal glances at her two best friends.

Blaise shyly turned away. "Don't say such things, Draco."

Before Harry could blink, the Hall erupted in screams and giggles. Girls blushing, boys fainting. It was pandemonium. Green eyes darted to where the professors and Headmaster sat. Snape seemed to be too focused on his breakfast than his two favorite students giving such a show. The Headmaster, however, seemed to be openly enjoying such acts of love in the Great Hall, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

'Unbelievable.' Harry thought as he looked, and leaned back in relief, at Pansy, who just winked and bit into her apple.

* * *

The four "Eighth" years were walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. It was just after Dinner and the candles gave the hallways an ambient effect.

"That was great, Blaise!" Draco laughed. "I wonder how many girls fainted."

Blaise let out a slight chuckle. "I couldn't help myself. I saw a chance and couldn't pass it up."

"How Slytherin of you." Harry muttered, still a little upset from the morning's little show.

"You ok, Harry?" Blaise asked him. Harry ignored him and walked faster ahead of the Slytherin trio. He knew that he was taking things too personal and for what reason? Why did he care so much that Blaise and Draco pretended to be a couple? Harry felt a hand grab his arm and he was spun around to be face to face with Blaise. Or more like face to chest.

"You weren't really bothered by that, were you?" Blaise asked. He seemed amused to Harry and he didn't like that.

"Of course not. What you decide to do with Malfoy is up to you." He said trying to sound convincing.

"Aw, looks like our Golden Boy is jealous." Malfoy said, teasingly.

"No, I'm not!" Harry yelled before storming down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Before either of his new friends could call after him the brunette came dashing around the corner past them with incredible speed.

"What's his problem?" Pansy asked. Then…a rumble. The Slytherin girl's face paled. "No."

"Not again." Blaise muttered.

All of a sudden, dozens of girls came rushing around the corner. All of them sporting 'We Love Draise!" t-shirts and buttons.

"RUN!" Pansy screamed.

The Silver Trio ran from the scary fan girls that threatened to eat them all alive. Pansy shot in front of her two boys screaming something along the lines of "Every Slytherin for themselves." Before leaving the two princes to fend for themselves.

"Son of a…"

"Blaise! Draco!" Harry was calling towards the two boys from a door. "Through here!" They ran through the door which Harry quickly shut and pressed his back to it. His breaths came out as pants. "What the hell was that?" The green-eyed boy asked.

"That, Harry, was the Draise Fanclub." Blaise said, not out of breath at all. Harry didn't even understand how Blaise never seemed to get tired. You would think that because Harry had played Quidditch he'd get use to physical activities.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but it's true." Malfoy spoke up as he observed the room the just entered. "Where are we?"

"Um…Room of Requirement." Malfoy looked at Harry with wide eyes, definitely not Malfoy-like.

"The _Room of Requirement_? My father has been looking for that room since he has been here."

Harry shrugged and took in the room which turned into a comfy living area completed with a sofa and fireplace. "It's not that hard to find, is it?"

The room was silent before Blaise let out a little laugh and placed his hand on the shorter boy's head. "You are something, Harry." Harry blushed at the words before moving away.

"Exactly, how did this…thing between you and Malfoy happen, anyway?" Harry questioned as he walked towards the sofa.

"Uh…well," Blaise scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We shagged." Malfoy said nonchalantly. Of all the things they could have said, this was not one of them. Harry nearly choked on his own spit.

"Y-You…did _what_?" He glanced in the darker boy's direction as if asking him to deny it, to tell him that it wasn't true.

"Believe it or not, our Blaisy here and I were an actual thing since the beginning of Seventh year. We right before the war because we didn't want to be attached if things were to go wrong." Malfoy walked towards the slightly shorter Slytherin and draped an arm around his shoulders, teasingly pulling him closer.

"So, why pretend now?" Harry asked. He didn't want to hear the answer. Not only was his heart tearing…he felt his eyes water. Blaise. Why do I care so much?

Malfoy cast a look at Blaise then at Harry. "It's complicated." Blaise glared at the blonde Slytherin and pulled away as he crossed his arms.

"Since, we're going to be here a while, is there a bed or something somewhere?" Malfoy asked. A pop was heard and in the far area appeared a bed with red and gold sheets. "Well, that's convenient. I'm hitting the hay. Blaise. Potter." He said before dismissing himself to the other side of the huge room and drew the curtains to the bed.

Harry sighed as Blaise sat next to him. "Does he always sleep this early?"

"Not at all. Maybe all that running wore him out." Blaise said. Harry chuckled before setting his eyes on the warm fire. The silence that passed between them was a comfortable silence.

"Blaise?"

"Hm?" The older boy answered lazily.

"I'm not angry at you for not telling me about you and Malfoy, you know."

"Really?" The Slytherin seemed skeptical.

Harry nodded and watched the flames dance before him. "If anything, I'm glad you had some sort of happiness at least some time in your life." He gave a slight smile to himself as he realized that the words he said were, in fact, true.

"Harry…"

"Wh-…" Before Harry could get out his full question hands the color of chocolate gripped his. Harry's head snapped towards Blaise, his eyes wide. "Blaise?"

"I love you."

"W-what?!" Harry stammered his heart pounding.

"I love you, Harry." He repeated. Blaise leaned in towards the small boy.

"I-I…You idiot!" Harry turned away blushing. Blaise chuckled slightly.

"Don't you fret. I will get you to say it back." Harry shook his head feverously.

"Not a chance in hell!" Harry exclaimed. He tried to squirm free. Why did Blaise say something so embarrassing? Why? He's such an idiot. You just don't use that word loosely like that.

"Don't believe me?" Harry didn't answer and Blaise let go of one of Harry's small hands to pat his head. "I'll get you to, Harry. You'll fall in love with me, just you wait."

* * *

**A/N: O/O BLAISE WUT?! Hehehe. I'm sure some of you are squealing right now? How will Blaise prove himself? Why isn't Harry jumping for joy?! WHEN WILL DRACO START TO DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR OUR HARBEAR?! :3 I'll be PMing Colonel-Cleanliness soon for the next chapter idea! See you next update!**

**JBubbles: **Yayyyy. Congrats.

**myfoodisnotshared: ***cries* This is the best review I've ever got. I'm glad you like my story so much. *hugs*


End file.
